


Grave Road

by todd_casil



Category: I Feel Sick, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todd_casil/pseuds/todd_casil





	Grave Road

i Did Not Write This All Credit Goes To http://murderousmanic18.deviantart.com/  
On With The Show

 

Grave Road

In the state of California, a few hours away from Los Angeles, there is an unusual city. Due to countless acts of vandalism to the welcome sign, the name of the city has long been forgotten. Outsiders call it the ‘Nameless City’. Insiders call it ‘home.’  
The city is split into two sides, the North End and the South End. The North End is inhabited by the rich and upper-middle class. It has all the better businesses and nicer houses. The South End is inhabited by the middle class and poor. Its businesses are average and houses are subpar. Crime is also much more common.  
In the South End there is one street that even South Enders are terrified of. It was once known as ‘Crave Road’ but due to a bit of vandalism to the street signs, it is now known as ‘Grave Road’. A fitting name, considering the countless rumours that surround the place.  
Due to its reputation no one wants to live there, so the prices of the houses are quite cheap. There are ten houses on the street, five on each side, but only four of them are inhabited.  
Despite what outsiders may think, the residents of Grave Road aren’t bad people. Not really. Sure most of them have done bad things, made bad choices, and all in all lived bad lives. But they’re not bad people. They’re just people who didn’t get a second chance, but still refuse to give up.  
In house number 776 lives a woman named Amanda Moore and her five year old daughter, Emily. Anyone can tell just by looking that Amanda is too young to have a five year old. But it’s not really her fault. She just made a little mistake.  
She was an incredible student, had plenty of friends, and a pretty good life. But when she was seventeen she went to a party. She got really drunk and ended up spending the night with some guy. To this day she has no idea who he was, even though he led to the destruction of her nice life.  
When it was discovered that she was pregnant, everyone in school judged and avoided her. Her parents even disowned her. She was four months pregnant, alone, and on the street. But she didn’t give up, not on her life or her baby’s life. She got a job and soon made enough money to buy a house on Grave Road. Five years later she’s still living there, with her beautiful daughter. And despite everything, she is quite happy.  
In house number 770 lives a young couple, Shane Adams and Sage Perez. Shane grew up in a broken home. His mother left when he was a baby and his father was an alcoholic. He tried to live as a normal teenager: go to school, make friends. Eventually he met a girl named Sage and they soon became a couple.  
Shane was sixteen when he ran away from home, after he put his father in the hospital because of a heated dispute. He didn’t have any plans or money, but he felt it was better than staying with his so-called father and facing the consequences. Sage did what she could to help him: she fed him, gave him money. Her parents refused to let him stay at their place since they disapproved of their relationship.  
Shane managed to survive by working many different jobs and living in a crappy, little motel. When Sage graduated from high school she promised to help him make money so they can get an apartment, but he refused. Initially Sage wanted to go to college to study esthetician. She was even ready to go to North Lane College, one of the best schools in the whole city. But she gave up her dream for Shane.  
He wasn’t happy with that. She has the potential to do great things, and he wanted to see that happen. So, against all odds, he made enough money for her tuition. She couldn’t get into North Lane, but she did make it into South Hill College, which is the best school in the South End. After that he got enough money for them to get a house on Grave Road.  
One year later and they’re still living there. Sage is going to school for her Associate’s Degree and Shane is paying for it all. They’re an incredible couple, always looking out for each other, and they’ve probably made better choices than anyone else on Grave Road.  
There are two more residents on this presumably dangerous street. One of them lives in house number 779 and is known as Old Man Cletus. But he hasn’t been seen out of his house in over three years. Everyone assumes he’s dead.  
The fourth resident lives in house number 777 and is actually the reason so many rumours surround the street.  
His name is Johnny C. He’s a temperamental, sociopathic, potentially crazy serial killer. But nobody knows about that last part. He also doesn’t remember the majority of his past, and has no idea how he came to live in his house.  
The residents of Grave Road are surprisingly close. They wouldn’t call each other friends; they’re more like crew members on the same sinking ship. Nevertheless, they know each other well enough to be surprised when Johnny took in a young boy by the name of Squee.  
No one knows that Squee actually lived there a year before, as Johnny’s neighbor, when he was known as Todd Casil. Everyone assumes the young boy left with his parents when they moved out. And Squee likes it better that way. It gave him a fresh start. A chance to be someone different.  
Right now, young Squee can be seen leaving a convenient store, located a few blocks from Grave Road. He is carrying three grocery bags filled with food and has a teddy bear sitting on his head. If one watches closely they will see him talking quietly, almost like he’s conversing with someone. What they don’t know is that he actually is, they just can’t hear the other side of the discussion.  
“You’ve been rather cheerful lately,” his teddy bear comments.  
“I guess I have,” Squee agrees.  
“Is it because you’re writing again?” he asks.  
“Probably. I haven’t written anything in over a year. But now I have my own notebook and pen,” Squee beams, “and I feel… lighter. Like my congested ideas just washed out onto paper.”  
“Well constipation is incredibly uncomfortable,” Shmee comments.  
“Ah, you’re so wrong,” Squee gags.  
“What? You think constipation is comfortable?” he asks, bewildered.  
“Just stop,” Squee laughs, “you know, you’ve been a lot happier too.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“Just a feeling.”  
“Well, if you’re happy then I’m happy,” Shmee concludes.  
Squee smiles as he enters Grave Road, completely comfortable and at ease on this supposedly terrible street.  
“Squee! Squee!” He stops walking at the sound of his name being called, and turns around to a little, brown-haired girl and her mom crossing the street.  
“Hello, Squee,” Amanda smiles.  
“Hello, Amanda. Hi, Emily,” he chimes.  
“Squee! Squee, look what I drew in school today,” Emily squeals as she shows him a crude drawing of some kind of horse creature.  
“A unicorn?” Squee questions cautiously and prays to whatever god that might be listening that he’s right.  
“Yeah!” she cheers.  
“Aw, that’s so cute,” he comments while inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.  
“Good job. I had no idea what that is,” Shmee grunts.  
“So you’re shopping again?” Amanda asks.  
“Yeah,” Squee nods, “despite our skinny statures, Nny and I are quite gluttonous.”  
“He should be doing the shopping,” she scolds, “it’s not right to leave it all on you.”  
“I don’t mind,” Squee says quickly, “besides if I left it up to him he’d just buy a whole bunch of junk.”  
Amanda laughs wearily. “Sometimes I forget who takes care of who in your house.”  
Squee smiles bashfully but it quickly disappears when he senses a familiar presence behind him.  
“Amanda, how many times do I have to tell you to mind your own business?” Johnny snarls as he stomps down his front walk.  
“Oh, hello, Johnny,” Amanda hisses.  
It’s quite obvious that Johnny and Amanda hate each other. But since it’s a mutual hatred, they manage to tolerate each other. Plus there’s Amanda’s daughter to consider.  
“Nny! Nny! Look what I drew!” Emily squeals and shows him her drawing.  
“Oh, a unicorn. How creative,” Johnny comments.  
“Isn’t it cute? I love unicorns,” she beams.  
“They are amazing creatures,” he nods.  
“I know! I wish I could meet one,” she pouts.  
“I’m sure you will. They like kind-hearted little girls, you know.”  
“Really? Maybe I’ll meet one someday!” she cheers, “yay, I can’t wait.”  
“Emily, let’s go back to the house, okay? Your favorite cartoon is almost on,” Amanda warns.  
“Yay! Bingleworms!” Emily cheers as she races across the street. Johnny and Amanda glare at each other one last time before she follows.  
“You knew that was a unicorn?” Squee asks.  
“Of course. Didn’t you?” Johnny replies.  
“I just guessed,” he shrugs.  
“Well, I guess I do have an unfair advantage. I’ve known Emily longer than you and she’s always loved fantasy things like unicorns,” he explains as he walks back to the house.  
“Are unicorns actually real?” Squee asks as he follows him.  
“How should I know? I’m not a kind-hearted little girl,” Nny scoffs.  
Squee laughs out loud as they enter the house.  
Later that day, just before sunset, the boys decide to go back to the store to get some BrainFreezys. On their way home, they notice their neighbors crowding around Shane and Sage’s house. Johnny wants to ignore it, but Squee insists they check it out. So check it out they do.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Squee asks.  
“Shane and Sage bought a dog!” Emily says excitedly.  
“A dog?” Johnny questions.  
“Yeah,” Shane grunts. He’s standing beside his car while Sage digs around in the backseat.  
“Ridiculous. You barely have enough money for rent and Sage’s tuition,” Amanda scolds, “and now you buy a dog?”  
“There you go again, sticking your nose into other people’s business,” Johnny scoffs. They glare death at each other.  
“Sage wanted to get one. So we went to the pound and picked out a puppy,” Shane shrugs.  
“Let me see! Let me see!” Emily demands.  
“Hang on. He’s a little freaked out right now,” Sage says. She slowly pulls out of the car and reveals a little brown and black puppy bundled in her arms. It’s got the colour of a Rottweiler, the ears and face of a bloodhound, and the slimness of a greyhound.  
“Aw, it’s cute,” Squee coos, “I love the ears.”  
“What kind of dog is it?” Johnny asks.  
“Just a mix, I guess,” Shane shrugs.  
“His name is Bizner,” Sage beams.  
“Well, I guess it can prepare you two for future children,” Amanda shrugs.  
“Children! No way!” Shane scoffs, “I always wear a condom!”  
“You didn’t need to add that last part,” Sage groans as they walk to their house.  
“What’s a condom?” Emily asks.  
“Nothing you need to worry about right now, honey,” Amanda replies quickly as they walk back to their house.  
Johnny and Squee take one last sip of their BrainFreezys before walking back to their house.  
“Hey, we should get a pet,” Squee suggests.  
“Absolutely not,” Johnny grunts. Squee just smiles in response.  
This may not be an average day for the Grave Road residents, but it does show that despite the rumours, they aren’t bad people. They were just never given a second chance. But they never gave up. They still keep living on, for themselves and each other.


End file.
